Sayonara
by Thriefty
Summary: AU. One-shot. In a separate world, Kudo Shinichi survived APTX4869 without any side effects. He is eventually killed when he continues his investigation. Two other detectives and a thief pick up the slack and eradicate the Black Organisation for good. Only when all is over does this story begins. At the graveyard, in front of his grave, there's a confession and a goodbye. Sayonara.


**Sayonara**

It was finally over. After months of investigation, chases and arrests, the Black Organisation was finally gone for good. However, the damages wrought by them still remained. The destroyed buildings, the countless lost treasures... and the human lives. The three felt the need to return to the person who started it all. So, they returned the graveyard.

Hakuba laid the flowers down in front of the gravestone. "Ohaiyo, Kudo-kun. Although we've never met, I came to tell you that the Black Organisation which you've been chasing for over a year has been taken down. That was your wish, ne?"

Hattori leaned against the side of the gravestone. "Ahou, why didn't you tell us from the start that you were going after such a dangerous organisation? You could've told me! I could've helped..."

Kuroba was sitting on the opposite gravestone. "I guess he was like us. He was also worried for the people he cared for." He shook his head then continued," I guess I should thank you. Your notes alerted us to the danger, without them, we would never have been able to move everyone else to safety. So, thank you..."

"Everyone else... except him." a poorly disguised sob led to Hakuba raising his head. Although the brown-skinned detective had turned away, he could see the wet marks on his cheeks. Out of the three of them, only Hattori had known him personally. He had heard that the two detectives were friendly rivals, but only after his death did he realise how close the two had been. _They were like brothers_ he remembered.

"Hattori, calm down. We can't undo the past."

"I know..! But, I was the one who knew him! I knew he was stressed but I didn't know, didn't suspect..!" The rest was left unsaid.

"He should be happy. At least, we've managed to get rid of the organisation for him. His death has been avenged, right?" Kuroba, who had been previously silent, said.

"Yeah..." But the tears didn't stop. Kuroba could only watch silently. The only meetings he had had with Kudo were of him chasing KID, where he had to dodge all those hellish soccer balls. But overtime, as the investigations continued, he began to learn bits and pieces of the detective's life. The more he learnt, the more he realised how similar the two of them were. Not only did they look alike, they had also been thrown into similar situations. Having to hide, unable to tell the truth, constantly worrying, living in fear. _The difference was that he didn't have a happy ending like me..._

The silence eventually resumed. Hattori had stopped crying and merely looked desolately at the grave. Hakuba couldn't help but wonder how the dark skinned detective must have felt when told the truth. Anguish? He wasn't sure. He had never met the detective. However, he harboured a deep respect for him. Even though deep in danger, with little time for food or rest, he had left his notes. Even in his dying breaths, he had left clues to lead them to the culprit. With his help, the whole case had been closed with the minimum number of casualties. _We all owe you, Kudo-san._

A young voice broke through the silence. "Kaito-niisan, Saguru-niisan, Heiji-niichan."

The three turned to see Conan once again. Who had mysteriously appeared as usual. The boy wore a green unzipped hoodie over a yellow shirt and blue jeans. Unlike usual, he wasn't wearing a cap, leaving the trademark cowlick uncovered.

"What are you here for?" Hakuba asked as he moved aside.

The child didn't answer. He squatted in front of the grave, tracing the engraved words with his finger. He read them out quietly.

"Here lies Kudo Shinichi, a great detective who was loved by many. May he rest in peace."

Hakuba quirked an eyebrow. That kid shouldn't have been able to read the kanji on the gravestone. Then again, there should be so many other things he shouldn't have been able to do. Like dismantle the bomb. Or figure out the secret meeting place that they had told no one about. He was one of the enigmas they had yet to solve.

"Actually, I came here to say goodbye." The boy said.

"Huh?"

"I've already done what I needed to do. I'm not needed here anymore. So, I'll be going." As usual, his words were vague, not specifying anything, just like the times he gave out cryptic clues that eventually lead to the capture of BO members.

"Going where?" Kuroba asked.

"Just... going I guess. Leaving." He said with a heavy tone.

"Then, before you leave, tell us. Who are you?" All three looked expectantly at the little kid. Earlier, a single separate investigation had been concluded. That Edogawa Conan didn't exist. The name was obviously fake and there had been no identification documents. Before the whole incident, nobody had seen the kid. Yet, there he was, somehow inserted into society, appearing wherever the BO was concerned, disappearing the moment you took your eyes off him. The trio had discussed it before, whether or not to trust the child. The answer had come to a yes after he had saved their collective lives by defusing a bomb. But they still had not found the answer to the question. Who was this kid, who had superior intelligence and eyes too old for his body?

Yes, like right then, the eyes were heavy. The usually dazzling blue had dimmed. He dipped his head, his fringe falling forward in a failed attempt to hide those sad blue eyes. They stared at the ground, the brain behind them surely churning, trying to think of an appropriate answer.

"Just... Some lingering resentment, I guess." He muttered in a self depreciating tone.

"But, that will disappear with time. After all, the Crows are gone. She'll be _safe_." He talked, more to himself than anyone.

The child walked a few steps away, then turned to face the trio. His fingers reached up, pulling off the ever-present glasses. The wind blew and suddenly, the young boy was gone; replaced by a figure all three had learnt to know.

"Hattori." The friendly rival of the Osakan detective.

"Kuroba." The boy a girl had mistaken the Phantom Thief as.

"Hakuba." A young man who was a Holmes fan like the Briton.

The faded figure of Kudo Shinichi gave a faint smile. "Arigato."

And then he was gone, leaving the trio alone in the silent graveyard. Nothing remained, not even the pair of spectacles that had dropped onto the ground. He was well and truly gone.

"Sayonara."

* * *

**Author's note:**

This plot bunny bit me HARD. Blame deviantart and certain pictures for inspiring this piece. Those that are confused and didn't read the summary, this story occurs in an alternate timeline where Kudo Shinichi never shrinks. He goes ahead to investigate but eventually gets killed. He leaves a dying message and Hakuba investigates it. Heiji, who has met Shinichi before he dies, is enraged and does his own investigation. Kaito had the BO's snipers after him. The three eventually meet up, team up and bring the BO down with the help of a kid named Edogawa Conan. Then, they decide to visit Shinichi's grave. Then, Conan turns out to be Shinichi's ghost, appearing as a little kid. Yep, a ghost. This was supposed to be AU anyway...

On a not-so-seperate note...

*Digs out a cage with a bunny in it*

This plot bunny is up for adoption. Anyone who likes the idea can adopt it. Just tell me so I can see how your story develops. My original idea deviated more than this. My original idea was that ghosts are a _common_ thing, just that a fully corporeal one isn't so common. So everyone thinks Conan is a human even though he disappears and appears randomly. Corporeal ghosts only appear if they have a lot of resentment and tend to cause a lot of destruction. Although little Conan doesn't do that, some other character does.

I just realised that in my verse, ghosts can choose how they look like. Kinda handy 'cause dying by fire is NOT pretty.

I hope you enjoyed. Oh, regarding the bunny, if no one adopts him... *eyes gleam dangerously* I'll have RABBIT STEW!

*Cue poor bunny trying to escape cage*

R&R!


End file.
